The Grugde
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: Someone from Ally's past is out for revenge and will stop at nothing to ruin her life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Note**

*At School

*Ally sees a note on her locker

Ally: Dear Dawson, I'm back in town and I'm coming for you. You'll pay for what you did to me! So watch your back!

*Ally puts the note in her book bag and decides to show Austin when she gets to Sonic Boom.

*Later in the Practice Rm of Sonic Boom. Austin walks in concerned about Ally's text to urgently meet her there

Austin: I got your text. What's wrong?

Ally: I found a note on my locker and whoever wrote said they're back in town and want revenge so I better watch my back.

Austin: That's terrible. I wonder who it is. Did you recognize the handwriting?

Ally: No, I didn't. I don't know why they want revenge. I don't know what did to make them mad at me.

Austin: I'll protect from this anonymous threatener. Whoever is after you will have to deal with me.

Ally: Thanks, but I don't want you to get involved. It's my problem not yours.

Austin: I want to help because anyone who messes with you messes with me and it's not fair to see you upset. I wouldn't be happy if someone is after you and I couldn't help you.

Ally: When you say all that I guess I have no choice but to let you help. We should do something fun. Let's go to the beach.

Austin: Ok. That sounds like fun.

*After the beach Ally feels better and hopes to stop the mystery bully.

*The next day after school Ally receives a text that almost makes her heart stop.

From Anonymous~ It looks like you got my note. Great now for something personal. You took something away from me now I'll just return the favor. You're precious store Sonic Boom is in danger. If you don't stop writing songs for Austin Moon. I'll blow it to smithereens. Don't tell anybody this or else.

*Ally puts the phone in her bag and goes to Sonic Boom. She sits in the Practice Rm and reads her songbook. She dreads the news she'll have to tell Austin but remembers what the note said. She decides to fake and arm injury and hopes Austin doesn't get suspicious. *He walks in

Austin: Hey Ally-Cat, you ready to write some songs?

Ally: I can't my hand is sore and I have writers' block.

Austin: What happened to your hand?

Ally: It's just sore from writing all day. Nothing serious.

Austin: Ok, well you want to do something else?

Ally: I really don't feel well. I just want to go home.

Austin: Are you sure? You seem worried about something.

Ally:(looking down) I can't tell you.

Austin: Please tell me. I want to help you.

Ally: I'm sorry I just can't. *Runs out in tears. Austin notices she forgot her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession**

*Austin goes to return it to her but she's already gone. He decides to return her phone to her on the next day. *Austin leaves out and goes home.

*The next day Ally comes to Sonic Boom. She searches the whole store for her phone but can't find it. Austin comes in and sees a stressed out Ally lying on the couch in the Practice Rm.

Austin: Hey Allybear, I have surprise for you.

Ally: I'm not in the mood Austin. I have to tell my Dad that I lost my phone and I don't know how.

Austin: You won't have to tell him.

Ally: Why?

Austin: I found your phone. You left here when you ran out yesterday. I tried to stop you but you had already left. *Hands her the phone

Ally: Thank you so much. I'm glad it was safe with you and not with some stranger.

Austin: You're welcome. Can you please tell me why you ran out crying? I just hate seeing you upset. I know something's bothering you and I know made up that story about your hand being sore.

Ally: If I told you I would put the store in danger. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I really can't tell you.

Austin:(shocked) The store would be in danger?! That's terrible. Wait you've been threatened, that person who put that note on your locker told you all that?

Ally: Yes, I got a text from them saying that if I keep writing songs for you they'll blow up the store. I couldn't tell anyone but now that I have we're both in danger. They told me they I took something away from them so now they're just returning the favor.

Austin: That's horrible. I want to help you. We need to find out this is and stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Video**

Ally: How are we supposed to do that? We don't know what they look like.

Austin: You can text them to meet you in the park. We can find out why they're so mad at you and hopefully will put an end to their grudge against you.

Ally: I'm not sure that's a good idea. They'll know I told you about them as soon as they see you.

Austin: I'll make a video on the website telling all the fans about what's happening. Most of them will be positive comments and the negative one will be the culprit.

Ally: Ok, I sure hope it works

Austin: Me too. I'll call Dez and Trish over

*Soon Trish and Dez arrive

Trish: Why didn't tell me about this person being mean to you with notes and texts?

Ally: I didn't know how and I couldn't anyway. I didn't want you to overreact. *Sighs into a pillow on the couch

Austin: She's really upset about this Trish. The person threatened to blow up Sonic Boom if she told anyone. They told her to stop writing songs for me. So don't get upset at her for not telling you. It's a lot of stress for her.

Trish: I know, I'm sorry Ally. Hopefully we'll find out who this jerk is.

Ally: Guys this is a bad idea. I want to know who it is but many fans could be them.

Austin: I know you're scared Ally but we have to find out somehow.

Dez: I think we should do the video.

Ally: Fine, but make it quick and thorough.

Austin: Ok, I'll make it clear to everyone the bullying isn't ok.

*Dez sets up the webcam and puts his camera on the tripod

then signals Austin to start talking

Austin: This is a very special message for all my fans. It's about a very important that we're all familiar with. Bullying. If you or anyone one you know has been bullied you know it's not fun. Now it's become personal to me. Someone has been sending threatening texts and mean notes to a very special person in my life. She's my best friend, parther and one true love. You all know her as Ally Dawson. She's been very upset since the bullying started. So whoever you are stop bullying Ally and leave her alone. Whatever she did to you is all in the past and in her defense she doesn't even know what she did but she's sorry and hopes you can find in your heart to let go of the past and move on. Bullying is not cool and no one deserves to be bullied. Thank you.

*After the video, the friends go home. The next day at school Ally receives a message on her phone.

From Anonymous~

I saw that message Austin put on the fan site. I've decided not to destroy Sonic Boom. I just said that to scare you and it worked. Now I'm going to make you're life miserable. Starting with your worst fear. Get ready for a world of pain. Loser! ):

*Ally turns off her phone and is now determined to find out whoever is bullying her. After school she shows Austin the message.

Austin: That's just going too far. We need to find out who this is.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Reveal**

*The next day at school rumors about Ally start going around. Kids stare and laugh at Ally as she walks down the hallway. She quickly walks to her locker and gets her books. As she walks to her class a male student trips her. He laughs at her then out of nowhere a familiar blonde slams him to the locker.

Austin:(angry) What the heck is wrong with you?! You don't ever treat a girl like that! Why did you do that?!

Student:(scared) I-I don't know! There's rumors about her going around.

Austin:(still angry) What rumors?!

Student: The rumors about her crying every time dodge ball is played in the gym and how she needs a blanket to go to sleep at night and how she cheats on tests

Austin: That's not true! Who started that rumor?!

Student: Some blonde curly head girl.

Austin: Where is she?

Student: I don't know what class she's in

Austin: Ok, you can go now. Don't you ever do that to Ally again! So before you go apologize and help her up.

*The student does as he's told and goes to his class.

Austin: Are you ok Ally?

Ally: Yeah, but we know what she looks like.

*For the rest of the day no other boy messes with Ally. They're intimated by Austin's glares at them and keep their distance. After school they go to

Sonic Boom. A girl who matches the description walks in. Ally doesn't notice her. When she come over to the counter she rudely asks for help. Ally comes over and stops in her tracks.

Tilly: What's the matter Dorkson? Don't you recognize me?

Ally: No.

Tilly: You ruined my life and my music dream! Remember the butterfly song?

Ally: Tilly Thompson?

Tilly: Yeah that's me.

*Austin comes downstairs and sees Ally worriedly staring at a blonde girl

Austin: Hey Ally, who's this?

Ally: This is Tilly Thompson. She's the one that's been bullying me.

Tilly: Hi Austin, how about you ditch this ugly witch and date me instead.

Austin: No way! You were mean to Ally.

Ally: Why are you so mad at me? What about the Butterfly song?

Tilly: Back in kindergarten you took my place in the Summertime pageant. The teacher chose your song over mine. Mine was the Ladybug song and yours was the stupid Butterfly song.

Ally: You're holding a grudge for something that happened 10 years ago?

Austin: You need to let that go.

Tilly: No way! Ally ruined my dream so I'm going to ruin hers.

Ally: I'm sorry for what happened Tilly but I don't appreciate what you've been doing to me and I want you to stop now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble**

Tilly: No way! You deserve everything that's happening to you.

Ally: You're taking this way too far and I want you to stop. Those rumors at school about me aren't true. I want you to stop now.

Tilly: Not going to happen.

Ally: I'm not scared of you and whatever you do won't affect me.

Austin: Get out of here and never bother Ally again.

Tilly: I'll be back Dorkson!

*Walks out

Ally: She's not done she's going to keep on until she ruins both our careers.

Austin: We need to tell an adult. The principal will stop her.

Ally: Even if we do that she'll keep on. She's persistent and will lie to the principal that she'll stop but as soon as no adults are around she'll go back to torturing me.

Austin: I have faith in you. I know we'll find a way to stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Problem Solved**

*The next day at school Austin and Ally talk to the principal about Tilly and she's told to see the counselor twice a week. She's reluctantly apologizes to Ally.

*After leaving office

Austin: I told it would work.

Ally: I guess you're right. I just hope she doesn't do anything when teachers aren't around.

*For the rest of the week Tilly doesn't bother Ally.

*Friday afternoon Tilly comes into Sonic Boom

Ally: What are you doing here? Get out.

Tilly: I came to make amends

Ally: I don't believe you. You're very manipulative and untrustworthy. I don't want to hear anything you have to say.

Tilly: Please I just want to be friends

Ally: No, I'm not being friends with someone who's held a grudge against me for 10 years. We were five in kindergarten. Get over it. It was just a song. Your anger led you to send me threatening texts and spread false rumors at school. Stay out of my life.

Tilly: Fine, I will. I promise I'll never bother you again. I'm moving anyway. You'll never see me again.

Ally: Good, now get out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Celebration**

*The four friends get ice cream

Ally: I'm so glad that's over. Tillt Thompson is out of my life forever

Austin: That's great Alls. The video we made is flooding with positive comments. So many fans were upset you were being bullied.

Trish: Is good to know the fans support you guys no matter what

Dez: You guys have the best fans ever


End file.
